Amour interdit
by dramione-writing
Summary: Après la fin de la guerre, le triomphe des Mangemorts, la mort de Harry Potter et de Ron Weasley, la célèbre Hermione Granger se voit capturé et forcé de servir le Lord. La lionne gardera t'elle son courage et son audace malgré tout ça ? Bien sûr mais avec l'aide seulement d'un amour naissant au sein de cette prison d'argent, un amour nommé : Draco Malfoy.
1. Chapter 1

- Tu as peur n'est-ce pas ? Moi aussi. Mais toi et moi ont le savaient pas vrai ? Ont savaient qu'au bout d'un moment la vie se retournerait contre nous, que notre utopie n'était qu'un songe éphémère, un chemin brisé, un mensonge voilé. Doux euphémisme me poussant à croire que peut-être nous étions pareils. J'ai fais souffrir tellement de personnes au cours de ma vie, consciemment ou pas. J'ai tué des centaines de vies sans ressentir une once de regret, de douleur. Parce-que je devais le faire, c'était mon devoir. Je suis un mangemort Granger.

Et toi tu n'est qu'une innocente jeune fille, tu sais se que sa fait de te regardé ? De croiser ton regard emplis de cette putain de tendresse ? Ca fais mal. Ca fait drôlement mal, je me sens honteux et mauvais parce-que toi tu représente la vie pendant que moi je suis la mort en personne. Tu représente se qu'il y à de mieux dans se monde, tandis que mon existence n'à rien de normal. Je suis né une lame entre les mains, poignardant l'humanité de chaque personne me croisant sur terre, me nourrissant de leurs haines, leurs dégoûts envers ma personne me faisant me sentir un peu plus puissant, plus grand.

Et toi et moi nous venons de deux univers différents qui n'étaient pas fais pour se rencontrer, mais bordel qu'est-ce que je t'aime. Regarde ou ca nous à mener. Face à face, ma main sur ton cou. Comme à notre première rencontre n'est-ce pas chérie ? Doux destin qui nous as forcé à nous croisé sur le champs de bataille, pas que ce soit notre première altercation. Ni la dernière dois-je dire. Je t'avais sauvé et en avait payé les conséquences. Et je me disait que tout cela en valait la peine pour ce qui avait suivis, mais personne ne m'avais dis qu'il y aurais une fin.

_Je célébrerai une énième mort se soir Granger, la tienne._


	2. Chapter 2

Un an, sa faisait un an qu'Hermione Granger avait été faite prisonnière et accessoirement esclave personnelle du Lord, Un an que son statut était passé de combattante acharnée à misérable domestique. Un an que l'asservie nettoyait les crimes commis dans cette maison. Hermione Granger c'était faite enfermé dans une cage d'argent. Le bruit de la lumière disjonctant au dessus de sa tête lui donnait un mal de tête affreux, l'ampoule faisait encore des sienne. La brunette ce trouvait dans sa salle de bain pareil à un cachot ou l'on y aurais seulement insérer une douche, des toilettes et un miroir brisé. En se regardant dans se miroir Hermione avait toujours penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Le miroir, de le mettre. Afin qu'elle puisse contempler son visage couvert de honte, afin qu'elle puisse regarder ce qu'il avait fait d'elle : une souillon, une moins que rien. Et il avait réussit son coup, elle se sentait brisé de la même manière que cette objet. Elle avança sa main vers l'un des nombreux bout de verres mis en morceaux et la pulpe de ces doigts frôla l'un d'eux qui tomba de fragilité. C'était le morceaux qui reflétait la partie de son corps où se trouvait son coeur. Douce ironie du sort. Son coeur n'était autant plus dans son corps que dans son reflet. Elle se mit à rire et continua son introspection : Ces yeux autrefois brûlant d'une vive lueur de curiosité quant à son monde c'étaient éteint à la manière d'une bougie où l'on souffle dessus et sa peau d'ordinaire si rose était à présent plus pâle que la mort elle même. La jeune femme baissa les yeux et sortit de la petite pièce sombre pour s'en aller dans sa chambre : une sorte de petite prison avec pour seul décoration un lit gris terne sur lequel elle s'empressa d'aller s'assoir.

Ces journées se résumaient à présent à laver le sol et à supporter sur elle le regard imposant du plus grand mage noire de tout les temps. Et lorsqu'elle avait un peu de temps libre elle s'en allait dans sa "chambre" comme maintenant et elle sortait une photo de la poche de son tablier avant de s'accorder deux minutes pour l'observer. C'était une photo de Ron, Harry et elle avant qu'ils ne se meurent tout les deux. Elle se rappelait souvent les bons moments qu'elle avait passer aux côtés de ces deux meilleurs amis, sur la photo tout les trois venaient d'avoir à peine 16 ans. Hermione se tenait petite entre la carrure imposante des deux jeunes hommes qui se battaient amicalement, d'où le rire aux éclats de la jeune lionne. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux et insouciants. La brunette émit un petit rire qui fut étouffé par un court sanglot.

_«Où_ _est passer cet avenir que l'ont c'étaient promis ? _»

Il s'était envolé, tout comme Ron et Harry s'en étaient allé si vite, si rapidement, sans laisser une trace ou même un au revoir. Ressassant des souvenirs anciens tout en nettoyant le sol, Hermione fut surprise par un petit "pop" signe qu'un elfe venait de transplaner dans le salon à ces côtés, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête elle tomba nez à nez avec Bitsy, l'une des elfes qu'elle affectionnait le plus dans cette maison. Bitsy était particulièrement douce avec elle et chaque fois qu'Hermione semblait faiblir sous le poids de cette vie, Bitsy se chargeait de lui rappelait qui elle était vraiment.

- Que fais-tu ici, Bitsy ? L'interrogea t'elle doucement.

- Bitsy est venue prévenir miss Hermione de l'arriver du prince.

La dénommée hocha la tête. Lorsque Bitsy venait la prévenir de son arriver c'est qu'il fallait que tout les domestiques s'en aillent dans leurs chambres respectives. Et on n'allais pas lui dire deux fois, Hermione commença à s'en aller lorsque la photo tomba accidentellement de sa poche trouée, elle se baissa pour la ramasser mais quelqu'un venait de mettre le pieds dessus. Une chaussure noire qui ne pouvait être que la sienne, et devant la misérable souillon se trouvait Draco Malefoy, alias "Le prince". Draco Malefoy avait changé autant physiquement que mentalement en un an, physiquement il avait grandit, il dépassait d'une bonne tête la brunette et son corps c'était fait plus imposant, ses cheveux avaient poussés un peu en bataille et plus long, et ses traits étaient à présent plus durs. Quant à son regard, lui, n'avait pas changer : un bleu toujours aussi profond, un bleu océan qui vous glaçais le sang de par sa couleur. Et mentalement il n'était plus ce jeune garçons puéril mais un jeune homme de 19 ans qui avait légèrement mûri, bien que son sang Serpentard était resté le même, il exerçait sa sournoiserie de manière plus réfléchis.

La lionne leva le regard et croisa ses iris perçantes. Il se baissa pour ramasser la photo et la regarda pendant quelques secondes sans dire mot, Hermione aurait voulu lui arracher le papier des mains violemment mais un geste de ce genre lui aurait coûté les pires des tortures, alors elle se contenta de garder cette envie dans un coin de sa tête et au bout d'une dizaines de secondes il lui la tendit, et elle ne se fit pas attendre pour la reprendre. - Cesse de ressasser ton passer Granger, tu m'appartiens aujourd'hui. Avait été les seuls mots qu'il ai prononcé avant de s'en aller. Ces mots qu'il avait dit si calmement tournait en rond dans l'esprit d'Hermione, comment sa à lui ? Elle n'appartenait à personne, en faite, elle n'appartenait même plus à elle même. C'était comme si elle avait oublier qui elle était et qu'il se chargeait de lui rappeler qu'elle était à présent celle qui lavait son manoir. La jeune femme remit la photo là où elle devait être et se mit à marcher vers les cuisines afin de retrouver Bitsy, une fois arriver elle prit place sur une chaise et s'accouda las sur le bois de la table, Bitsy arriva aussitôt et prit place à ses côtés.

- Comment fait-tu Bitsy ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Comment fais je quoi, miss Hermione ?

- Pour accepter cette vie d'esclavage ?

- Bitsy est née pour sa, Bitsy n'à pas le choix

- On à toujours le choix.

- Pas Bisty, mais vous par contre oui. Combien de fois Bitsy devra t'elle vous rappeler qui vous êtes réellement miss Hermione ?

- Tu l'as déjà fais un bon nombre de fois.

- Et qu'avait dit Bitsy la dernière fois ?

- Une petite étincelle..

- peut crée un feu ardent, termina t'elle la phrase.

- Est-ce de moi dont il s'agit ? Je veut dire suis-je une étincelle ? La questionna t'elle.

- Non miss Hermione pas une étincelle mais " l'étincelle". Vous devez devenir l'étincelle qui embrasera le monde magique comme vous l'aviez été autrefois avec vos deux amis.

-Mes amis ne sont plus là à présent, ils sont mort. Rétorqua t'elle plus froidement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, cette phrase semblait lui faire subir l'effet violent d'un électrochoc directement relié au coeur.

- Alors vous devez terminé ce que vous aviez commencé tous les trois, répondit t'elle chaleureusement, afin de leurs prouver que vous n'avez pas fait tout sa pour rien.

Un petit sourire s'en naissa au coin des lèvres de l'ex Gryffondor, Bitsy possédait une détermination à toute épreuve, une âme de leader comme elle autrefois. Hermione balaya une mèche qui était tombé sur son pâle visage fatiguée et se leva tout en époussetant sa tenue. Elle était en train de mettre fin à cette conversation.

- Je ne peut pas, j'en suis incapable, Bitsy.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle attrapa une assiette sale qui trainait sur la table et se dirigea vers le lavabo afin de faire la vaisselle.

-Miss Hermione ?

- La conversation est close.

- Bitsy voulait juste vous passer une information.

Elle se retourna.

- Le Lord sera absent pendant trois jours.

- N'est-ce pas une bonne nouvelle ?

- Et..Le prinçe Malefoy va séjourner au château pendant deux mois.

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, le bruit d'une assiette fraichement cassée. En effet, l'objet venait de tomber de la main d'Hermione pour venir s'éclater en une dizaines de morceaux par terre. Avait t'elle bien entendue ? Draco Malefoy allait séjourné ici pendant deux bon mois ? Non, il ne pouvait pas faire sa, jamais elle ne pourrait tenir deux mois avec son unique ennemie de toujours qui la regarderait avec des yeux remplis de triomphe quant à ce qu'elle est devenue. La brunette ne c'était jamais soucier de ce que le Lord pouvait pensé de son devenue, ni des autres habitants de cette maison mais ce que lui pouvait pensé était tout autre chose pour elle. Toute sa vie elle c'était battue pour qu'il reconnaisse qu'ils étaient autant égaux l'un que l'autre, qu'ils avaient le même sang, la même mentalité, la même intelligence. Et maintenant voilà que sa théorie ne tenait plus la route, et sa il ne s'empêchait pas de lui dire à chaque court fois ou il la voyais.


End file.
